New Found Freedom
by chunkymunky85
Summary: Rory catches Logan cheating and decides that they were never really meant to beThis is a revised story from what it was before please read again much different
1. Betrayal

IN THIS STORY THE LAST TIME RORY HAS SEEN JESS WAS WHEN HE SHOWED UP AT HER GRANDPARENTS HOUSE TO CONVINCE HER TO GO BACK TO YALE. IT IS THE SUMMER BEFORE RORYS LAST YEAR AT YALE.

Rory Gilmore is standing anxiously in the elevator. It seems as if it is taking an eternity to reach her floor. Rory is anxious to see Logan, having just got back from a trip to Stars Hollow.

!DING!

The elevator comes to a halt and the door opens. _**"Finally!"**_ Rory thinks to herself. Rory steps out and takes a deep breath. She walks anxiously towards the door. No wait, her door, their door. She and Logan had been living together for a couple months now. It was new, and sometimes felt kind of uncomfortable, but she felt that she would eventually get used to it.

Rory stands outside the door while rummaging through her purse to find her keys. _**"I really need to get some kind of locator or something. It would be annoying though having to carry the big remote in my purse."**_

"Found em," she exclaims

Rory slips the key into the slot, and with a jiggle and a push of the door, she's in.

"LOGAN!"

She hears nothing. Rory walks into the living room and hears a girlish; no wait let me rephrase that, not girlish, sluttish giggle. Rory suspiciously walks into the room that she and Logan have shared for a number of months and sees a leggy blonde straddling him.

" Logan?"

Logan pushed the blonde off of him and quickly jumps off the bed. He is obviously surprised to see Rory.

Rory stands there for a moment, staring at what she sees in front of her.

"_**Ok, its ok Rory. Maybe its not what it looks like. What am I saying? Of course its what it looks like. Some slut he probably picked up at a bar is all over him! No, Logan wouldn't do that to me. Not me."**_

After a couple minutes the shock wears off

" Oh my god, you're cheating on me!" Rory says quietly her words dripping with hurt.

" Rory let me explain"

Thoughts are racing through her mind she starts quickly to the door

" I have to get out of here"

Logan is walking steadily right behind her trying to explain himself.

While all of this is going on the blonde is getting dressed in their bedroom.

" Rory, wait it's not what it looks like"

She quickly and fiercely turns around

" Its not what it looks like? Its not what it looks like! You mean you aren't cheating on me with some bottle blonde bimbo"

Logan stutters and cant think of a lie fast enough.

" I'll be here tomorrow at three to pick up my stuff. DON'T be here"

With that she walks out slamming the door behind her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory walks down the hall with tears dripping down her face.

She gets into her car, tears streaming down her face. Rory rests her head on the steering wheel.

She has a thought, lifts her head up, and uses the palm of her hands to dry her eyes.

_**I'm not going to be sitting here crying, wasting my time on somebody who doesn't even have the decency to break up with me before they start sleeping with someone else! I'm going to be proactive! Yah! I'm going to do something so unlike me. I'm going to live on the edge. I'm going to do something exciting, the question is what.**_

Rory starts the car and heads off onto the highway looking for something liberating to do. She sees a hair salon and makes a rather dangerous turn into the parking lot.

_**Ahha! Just what I need a haircut! That is a good change, what girl doesn't like getting their hair done."**_

With that thought Rory got out of her car. Walking confidently to the shop.

Rory is sitting in the salon chair, feeling good about her decision to make the change.

The hairdresser, accompanied by scissors, approaches her.

" So sweetie what do you want done?" The New York bred hairdresser simply asks.

" Can you cut it about shoulder length" Rory replies meekly, but yet at the same time still sure of her decision.

" No problem sweet cakes"

Within 30 minutes the haircut is done. Rory turns around and for the first time since the cut, looks in the mirror. She likes it and is excited but she feels something is missing. She needs something more. She needs something to really get her adrenaline pumping.

Rory pays and walks out. She quickly jumps back into her car, and sets out on a mission to do something exciting. She is looking for something to set her free.

"_**There it is! I have found what I've been looking for"**_

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Rory strolls into the tattoo parlor like its something she does every day. Anybody who knows Rory Gilmore would laugh at that statement. She looks at the wall of tattoos, but decides that they are all ordinary. She needs something different. Something that not every other girl has.

Just then a woman with tattoos from head to toe approaches her. Startling her out of the thoughts.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

" Um, yes actually I was thinking about getting a tattoo, but I don't think I want anything on the wall"

"Well lucky for you we have a tattoo artist. If you want to go into that room over there he can sketch up what you are interested in"

Rory gingerly walks into the room this whole thing being new to her. She is feeling awkward, shy, and out of place.

There is a man sitting there engrossed in his artwork.

" Um excuse me… The lady out there said you could help me"

" That I can. Why don't you tell me what you want and I will sketch it up for you."

" Well I want something small… Like a bird… I want it to represent new freedom"

"Well let's see what we can do"

2 hours later Rory is happily walking out of the tattoo parlor feeling complete. She pulls down her skirt a tad to reveal her new tattoo. Located on her hip. It is a sky colored bird flying upward towards the sky. It represents that she is starting new and is going to keep going up.

She gets into her car smiling.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory decides she will head back towards Stars Hollow. She after all has nowhere else to go. Within 30 minutes Rory is pulling into the comforting driveway of the place that served as her home for 18 years.

She opens the door and walks in.

"MOM!"

"ARE YOU HOME?"

Lorelai runs down the stairs to greet her daughter.

"Back so soon, is something wrong? Or did you just miss mommy?" Lorelai says with a smile but still genuinely concerned.

" Well I will give you more details in the morning, but, to sum it up I walked in the apartment to find Logan with company. Blonde, lingerie clad, company"

" Oh sweetie I'm so sorry"

Lorelai wraps her arms around Rory and does the same.

They stay that way for a couple minutes.

" I think I'm just gonna go to bed, ok"

" Yah that's fine. You go rest I'll talk to you in the morning"

Rory walks into her room, shuts the door, and collapses onto her bed.

Rory lies there in her bed but cant sleep. Instead she cries and thinks, and thinks and cries, it is a vicious cycle. She thinks of all her past relationships and why they failed.

Dean and her just grew apart they were more like friends than lovers. They had little in common. Dean wasn't interested in the things she was. He never got her jokes and didn't read like she did. They were running out of things to talk about towards the end of their relationship. He was a good boyfriend but way to clingy. They just weren't meant to be.

Logan was arrogant and a lying son of a bitch and she is now kicking herself for having wasted almost 3 years on that jerk. _**"I wonder if this is how Lindsay felt?" **_Rory makes herself stop thinking about that. It is just way to painful.

Then she thinks of Jess. Instead of cry, she smiles. Jess and her had a rocky relationship. She really liked Jess though. They had the same taste in books and music. He really had never done anything wrong, except leave. Rory reminisces about their time together. She really does miss him.

"_**I think he may have been the only guy I have ever really loved."**_

With that last thought Rory falls asleep thinking of those chocolate eyes.


	2. Home is where the coffee is

IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW JESS CONVINCED RORY TO GO BACK TO YALE BUT SHE IS NOT BACK YET SHE IS GOING BACK FOR THE LAST SEMESTER.

The next morning Rory wakes up feeling tired, but better than yesterday. Rory rubs the sleep out of her eyes and slips on her robe. When Rory walks into the kitchen she is not surprised to see Lorelai. Just like every other morning Lorelai is sitting at the table, coffee of course in her hand, reading the Lifestyles section of the paper.

When Lorelai sees Rory she puts down her paper, and looks up at her daughter.

"How are you feeling this morning kid?"

"A lot better than yesterday. That's for sure."

"Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could."

Lorelai, much like last night engulfs her daughter in a hug.

"So I was thinking today we could of course start out at Luke's. Enjoy a huge breakfast and head to the mall. We will have a shopping spree at Sephora and of course no shopping spree is complete without pedicures."

"As nice as that all sounds, I got kind of a late start this morning. I can go to Luke's, but I have to be at Logan's at 3 to pick up my stuff. Then I was thinking I would stop by the bookstore in Hartford on my way back."

"Why so far? No love for mommy?"

"No, that's not it at all. I've just found that they have a better selection. Besides I just need a break. Yesterday was a long day."

"So this thing with Logan, its really over?"

"Its really over"

Lorelai sees the sad look on Rory's face and decides to change the subject to a lighter matter.

"So besides pulling a Britney and breaking up with your boyfriend anything else mommy should know about?"

"No, that's about it for now."

Rory gives her mom one more hug and says " I'm going to go get dressed an then we can head to Luke's."

"Sounds good."

Rory walks into her room, locks her door, and gets ready for the long day that awaits her.

Lorelai stands staring at Rory's closed door for a couple more seconds before sitting back down and finishing off her coffee.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke glances up when he hears the bell ring to see Lorelai and Rory. He watches them push two tables together and take a seat. They know he hates it when they do that.

He approaches the table to take their orders.

"Rory I thought you went back to New Haven yesterday?"

"I did, but it's a long story. One I don't particularly feel like reliving right at this moment."

"Subject dropped."

"Thank you."

Lorelai looks up from her menu

"Luke we're going all out today. I'm talking buffet. We need one extra large stack of pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream."

Rory chimes in " ooh and sprinkles please. Can we also have a plate of a mixture of bacon and sausages. Do you think we should do muffins today, or Danishes?"

"Live a little, why not both"

Luke stands there writing down the orders with an astounded look on his face.

" We also need two omelets with jack cheese," Lorelai adds

Rory then goes on to order more " and two coffees please"

"And keep em coming" Lorelai adds

Luke just stands there staring at them. "You must be joking."

"We never kid about food Luke." Lorelai quips

"You are heading towards an early grave. At least order some orange juice."

Lorelai shoos him away with her hand. Luke heads back to fix their food.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory arrives at their apartment, no, no, Logan's apartment, to find the door unlocked.

"_**This is so like Logan. He's so irresponsible. He can't even lock the door. He was probably out all night and crawled in here at sunrise. Of course when he came in he was to drunk to lock the door."**_

Rory walks into the apartment and is surprised at what she sees. All of her things have been packed into boxes. There is a note lying on top of her things.

It reads:

"Rory, I'm sorry. Lets meet for dinner. Give me a call and we will make plans, Logan."

"_**He thinks he can just weasel his way back in. I will forget that he cheated on me. Who does he think I am? That girl that lets her boyfriend do terrible things to her and then just forgives him. This is unbelievable."**_

When she reads that note Rory becomes angry. She crumples the note and throws it on the ground. Rory then continues to pack her boxes into her car.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory is walking through the bookstore engrossed in a book she picked up. Howl. She already owns it, but every time she sees it she can't help but at least skim through it. It always makes her think of him. Being Rory Gilmore when she is reading a book she tends to block the rest of the world out. Walking to the coffee shop and reading at the same time may not have been the best idea.

Thump!!!!

Rory walks right into a fellow bookstore dweller. Knocking the book right out of their hand.

"I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

Rory bends down to pick up the book. She looks at the title and discovers that this person is also reading a copy of Howl.

"This is a really good book. I think you will…"

Just at that moment Rory looks up to see whom the person is. To her surprise it is someone very familiar.

"Like it. Oh my god, Jess, what are you doing here."

"_**Oh my god. It's Jess. Ugh I can't do this again. Every time I get around this guy I lose my mind. I just stop thinking. I just, have to keep calm."**_

"Well we are looking to expand Truncheon. The location we are looking at is Hartford. I'm here with a couple other guys to look at the building we are considering."

"Wow, that's good." Rory manages to get out although she can't help but sound nervous.

_**Jess: "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one here nervous. Every time I get around this girl I lose my mind. I act like a 17 year old. I just don't get it."**_

"Look, do you want to get a cup of coffee."

"Well you know me. Always up for coffee."

Rory lets out a nervous laugh.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So, Jess, how's everything going for you? What are you up to?"

"Well I'm starting my new book. It really doesn't have a name yet. Just a concept."

"Still that's really, really good."

"How about you. How's everything going?"

"Well, I'm back at Yale. Well I'm in the process of going back to Yale. I'm going back in March and have to cram in all the work I missed on my time off before summer starts in June.

"You can do it. That's where you belong, at Yale. It's still going to take you normal time to graduate?"

" Yes. When I go back I'm picking up a few extra classes. Everything is still on track."

"Are you living in a dorm?"

"Well, no. When I decided to go back there were no dorms available. I had been living with my grandparents. I am on the list to get one next year though."

" Well you have time. I'm sure you'll get one."

"I hope so." Rory replies.

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes. Finally Jess spoke up.

"Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Listen I have to go, but do you want to get together for dinner tomorrow."

"Sounds good. What time?" Rory says smiling.

"How does 8 sound?"

"Perfect."

"Where should we meet?"

" There's this place up here. It's called the El Cantina. They have really good Mexican food. Do you know where it is?"

"I can find it."

"Ok. See you at 8."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory is driving back home lost in her thoughts.

"_**Is this a date? Does he think it's a date? Do I even think it's a date? I don't even know if I want to date him. He just left. How am I going to tell my mom? Huh well, Mom I'm going to dinner with Jess, my ex-boyfriend. The one you hate. The one that left me without any notice, or anything just left."**_

Rory then imagined what her mother would say to that.

"_**Rory do we need to get your head examined. I mean I know your young. When I was young I got pregnant, but don't go making the same mistakes twice now. We've been over this. Jess really hurt you."**_

Rory thought some more about this whole situation.

"_**Maybe it's best if I don't tell my mother about this whole thing."**_

Rory then pulled into her driveway, parked her car, and walked into the house. Once in the house she took a shower and went to bed. While in bed Rory couldn't sleep. She just lay there. Thinking of all the events that made up her day.


	3. Mexican food and Waiters

Hey everyone I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update please review good or bad I'm all for it

Just to let you know Rory did go visit Jess at Truncheon but at that time she hadn't gone back to Yale it wasn't all fixed and they never kissed

The next morning Rory wakes up to the sound of Walk Like an Egyptian blasting. She strolls out of her bedroom and grabs a cup of coffee. Rory then proceeds to walk into the living room where Lorelai is sitting on the floor with a box of movies. Rory gently taps her on the shoulder.

"Ahhh oh my god. Your so quiet announce yourself."

"I have to announce my self before I enter a room."

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds creepy."

"What are you doing?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well I decided to take inventory on our movies and I'm trying to come up with a system." Lorelai replied matter a factly

"A system?"

"Ya. I'm just having trouble choosing one. I mean there's so many. Alphabetical, genre, how much we like it, how many times we've watched it, good movie night packages, ones with hot naked guys, etc. etc."

"I see. That's not at all complicated." Rory says sarcastically

"Nope. So how was your trip to the bookstore last night?"

"_**Oh my god! Does she know? Can she tell I am lying? Did she see me with him? Does she know I'm meeting him tonight? Oh my god!"**_

"Good. I ah, ran into Jess."

"Jess?"

"Jess."

"Jess."

"I'm meeting him for dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry. Did I hear you right? Jess? As in let me run off without a word Jess?"

"Yeah but it's not like were dating. I mean I just broke up with Logan. Were just catching up over dinner. Besides he's different now."

Lorelai inhales deeply.

"Well I trust your judgment kid. I really can't call you kid anymore can I? You're an adult and are capable of making adult decisions. I'm just going to stay out of this unless asked."

They girls stand in silence for a few seconds.

Rory decides to break the silence.

"It's killing you isn't it. Not knowing."

Lorelai replies defeated. "Yes! I just want to know about him. Like how he's changed and the possibilities of you two dating again. Is that a crime?"

Rory replies laughing, " No I guess not. I tell you what why don't you go get takeout Luke's and I'll get ready and we'll talk about it because I need to talk to you about some things anyways."

Lorelai jumps up and down giggling. "Yay! I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Lorelai and Rory are sitting comfortably on the couch with a buffet of Luke's on the coffee table.

Lorelai takes a sip of her coffee and starts to speak, "Ok, so how big a possibility is it that you guys are getting back together."

" I don't know. I just got out of a relationship with Logan and that ended badly. I just think I need some time to myself."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of old feelings coming back and then him leaving AGAIN and your crying heartbroken AGAIN."

Rory contemplates this thought for a while before replying. "No… Yes… Maybe… I don't know? I really don't I mean it's Jess. I mean it all just seems really weird. It's Jess."

They spend a couple minutes in silence.

"So what's he doing in Hartford?" Lorelai asks truly interested

"Remember his bookstore Truncheon? They are thinking of expanding into Hartford."

"Wow he really has grown up."

" He really has."

Rory is in her room getting ready for dinner with Jess. She is going through her closet, gives up, and starts rummaging through her drawers. She stops and goes back to her closet.

"_**This is harder than I thought. What should I wear? Casual? Dressy casual? I wonder what he's wearing. Hey I have the upper hand I picked the restaurant. I will just wear jeans, a t-shirt, and a nice jacket. Can't go wrong with that. Now can I?"**_

After Rory slips on her jeans and a shirt, walks over to the mirror, applies some lip gloss and quickly combs through her hair.

"_**Perfect. I look just good enough so it's not trying to hard but not like wow she's a total slob. Man do I have taste."**_

Rory chuckles to herself and heads to the living room. Lorelai is sitting on the couch watching Jerry Springer.

Lorelai looks up and says, "So Jess with be here soon."

And with that the doorbell rings.

"Wow Jess is actually early. Jess the original Stars Hollow hoodlum."

"I told you he's changed."

"Have fun my little angel. Don't drink more than two gallons of vodka. You know I don't like seeing you trashed"

Rory answers the door and finds brown eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry I'm early. I can wait if you're not ready yet."

"No I'm ready. Just let me grab my jacket."

"Sure."

Rory grabs her jacket and she heads out the door.

"So do you want to take my car or yours? It would probably be easier if I drive since I actually know where were going."

"Sounds good."

Rory and Jess are sitting at a booth next to a wall in an overly decorated Mexican restaurant.

"So I see your eating habits haven't changed after all these years."

"No. I think I've actually gotten worse. Just this morning mom and I ate basically everything on the menu at Luke's"

"Still a regular at Luke's?"

"There's nothing wrong with routine my friend." Rory says while popping a fry into her mouth.

They both share a laugh.

"So what is going on in the life of my friend, the writer, Jess Mariano? That's one of my big bragging points. You know how people do that thing with their kids where they just won't shut up? That's how it is with me and my friend, the writer." Rory says with a smile.

"Well, as you know we're trying to expand into Hartford so a few buddies and I are down here looking at some perspective locations."

"That is so cool my friend, Jess Mariano, you know that famous writer. He's also a real estate mogul."

"Wow your worse than my mother."

"Well it's my responsibility, as friend of the writer, to brag."

"Well, I'm happy you feel that way. It feels good."

"Ahhh!! You admit it! See it does feel good to be a successful writer."

"Do you want to get your pom poms out? I can wait."

"I'm sorry I just can get over it. I knew it. You just didn't believe in yourself. Now you do. And look you're a famous writer."

"I wouldn't say famous. I mean I'm not exactly the next J.D Salinger."

"Are you writing another book? I think you should the first one was wonderful. I read it like four times."

"Actually I am writing another book, but enough about me lets talk about you. What's going on in the life of Rory Gilmore?"

"Well as you know I'm going back to Yale in March. I have really just been getting ready for that. Finally everything's fixed. I moved out of my grandparents' prison. I broke up with Logan everything's good."

Suddenly Rory realizes what she just said. She didn't mean to let the news about Logan slip. Suddenly she tries to change the subject but Jess beats her to it.

"I'm really happy for you Rory. You deserve this. I'm glad you're getting your life back on track."

"Yah, I am too.'

With that the waiter arrives with the food. Jess realizes he is eyeing Rory.

_**Oh My God is he looking at Rory. My Rory. Why is he doing that? What a jerk. Well of course I know why he is doing that. I used to be the one to do that. She doesn't even notice. Or does she? Maybe guys look at her all the time. What am I talking about? She's not my Rory. We're just old friends."**_

Rory and Jess have finished their meals and are getting ready to pay. Rory reaches for her wallet. But Jess puts his hand up."

"No please it's my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, It's my pleasure."

Jess goes to pay the bill and Rory waits at the table. Just then the waiter approaches her.

"Hey, I uh, don't normally do this but uh, I know this is kinda personal but I was wondering if you two are dating?"

"Uh, no were just, uh, old friends."

"Ok I just ah wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Um actually I just got out of a really bad relationship and just am taking some me time."

"Ok that's fine. Nothing's wrong with that. Can I give you my number just in case you change your mind?"

"Um sure."

Just as the handsome waiter hands Rory the piece of paper with his number on it Jess turns around. Rory doesn't even notice him staring. She is laughing with the waiter.

"_**Oh my god! She's going out with that guy. That guy that was eyeing her like, like a piece of meat. I can't believe she is going out with that jerk. What am I doing I have no say what so ever in who Rory goes out with. Obviously we are just friends. So I'm going to do what any good friend would do. I'm gonna wait till prince charming leaves and then I'll go back to the table."**_

Jess and Rory have been sitting in the car silently for ten minutes.

"So um, do you want me to just bring you back to your car or we could hit a movie or something."

"It's getting kind of late. Why don't we just go back to my car. I'm tired.

"_**I can hear myself. I know I'm acting like an asshole. I just can help it. I'm so fucking pissed about that guy at the restaurant. I don't know why. I shouldn't be. Rory can fuck anybody she wants. Oh god will she fuck him? She can't fuck that asshole. Not Rory. She's do good for him."**_

"Jess are you ok? You've been quiet for a while."

Jess was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ah yah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"_**What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he being such an asshole."**_

All of a sudden Rory just snaps.

She starts sceaming.

"You know Jess you ALWAYS do this. Everything was going fine we had a nice dinner and now you're acting like a complete asshole. So just come on out and say it. What's your problem."

"Rory you can't go out with that guy. He is a total jerk. He was staring at you all night like some piece of meat."

"What are you talking about?"

"That waiter. The one who gave you his number."

" Jess! It's not like it was a big deal he asked if we were together I said no. He asked me out I said no. So he gave me his phone number. What could I do not take it? I mean it's not me and you are together! Right?"

"_**Oh my god! Is it that fucking obvious?"**_

Jess tries to quickly tries to cover for his jealousy.

"Right. It's just, I think you deserve better." Jess says talking softly.

"Yah, so do I. That's why I'm not calling him." Now they are both finally speaking at a normal tone.

"I mean you can if you want to. It's just I don't know. I didn't like him. He was a jerk."

"Look. I'm glad we talked. This is something new for us. Usually you just run away and I just let you."

"It is an improvement."

"Your right though, it's late. I'm just going to drive back to my house." 

Rory and Jess arrive back at the Gilmore house and get out of the car.

"Hey Rory I'm sorry about the way I acted."

"Jess It's fine. Just forget it."

"I had a good time tonight."

"Yah I did too."

"Even with all the screaming and me being an asshole?"

"Yes, even with you being an asshole."

"Good."

"How long are you going to be in Hartford?"

"I really don't know."

"Will you still be here day after tomorrow?"

"I will have to check with my assistant, but, I'll have my people call your people."

"Oh you writers have such big heads."

"2 sound good."

"Perfect. See you then."

"Bye Rory."

Please review it really helps


	4. more food and suprises

Ok so I'm not getting many new reviews lots of views but not many reviews please just tell me if it sucks and I will stop I need some feedback

The next morning Rory went racing out her door in desperate need of coffee.

Lorelai is already pouring herself a cup.

"So you got in late last night. Anything you want to tell mommy?"

"Not really."

"Did you kiss him? Oh my god you kissed him!"

"I did not kiss him. We just had dinner. Besides I already told you I'm still not over Logan."

"So when's your next date?"

"It's not a date, but if you must know it's tomorrow."

"OOOOOO what are you doing besides sucking face?"

"I told you I did not kiss him. And I really don't know we really didn't have anything set in stone."

"Ok, well I have to get to work. What are you doing today?"

"Well I figured I'd go to Lane's."

"Oh right, right, you guys need to talk about what a good kisser Jess is." Lorelai says sarcastically

Rory then replies with a smile ignoring her last comment, "Have fun at work. Lunch at Luke's?"

"Actually I am swamped with work so sorry I cant. But have an extra donut for me.'

"Will do."

Lane is sitting on the floor of her room holding a pillow while Rory sits on her bed. The girls are deep in conversation.

"Well, did it seem like he was jealous?"

"I don't know if he was jealous or just looking out for me."

"My bet is jealous. I mean I never was the biggest Jess fan but you guys had something that just doesn't go away. No matter how much time you have spent apart."

Rory bites her lip thinking about this, "You really think so?"

" Of course. I wouldn't say it unless it was the truth. Jess did know books and music like the back of his hand. He knew music much better than Dean ever did. That earns him MAJOR brownie points."

"Speaking of music, how's Zach?"

"He's good. I really like him Rory. I don't know how to describe it. We just click."

"I'm glad you have that. I know what you mean. You guys really do just click. I can see it."

"Do you want to go get some coffee?"

"I'm so glad you asked. I'm going through withdrawals here"

The next day Rory is brushing her hair getting ready to meet Jess.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

Rory puts her brush down and goes to answer it.

"Well hello there dodger. How are you doing on this wonderful day?"

"Just wonderful." Jess says sarcastically

"So what should we do today?"

"I have a plan."

"Oooo what?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises! But hey they're a necessary evil. The surprising part sucks but the surprise itself is usually worth the surprising part."

Jess laughs as she babbles.

"So do you have a book?"

"Of course just in case I get sick of you."

"Wow I feel loved."

Jess then grabs her arm and starts pulling her along.

"Jess where are you going? My cars over there."

"We don't need a car."

"Well why not?"

"Because we can walk."

"Ok, but if this involves some kind of exercise your going down."

Jess and Rory arrive at the bridge about ten minutes later.

"Wow, I haven't been here in so long. This place sure does bring back memories."

"Yes it does. I always liked it here though. It's peaceful and quiet."

"Yah I always liked it here too."

"So lets read."

"Sounds good to me."

About an hour later Jess looks up from his book.

"Rory, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For treating you the way I did when we were together I'm really sorry."

"Jess, its ok I forgive you. You're a different person now."

Just then Jess leans in and kisses her. Not just a normal kiss either. It was the best kiss Rory ever had. Every emotion poured into it love, want, need. Suddenly Rory pulls back.

"Jess I can't do this."

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong."

"No, it's just that it's us. You and me. Jess and Rory. Jess I know I said I forgive you. I do. But I don't trust you like I used to. I need time. I just got out of a relationship with Logan. It wasn't a good breakup. I just need me time."

Jess nodded his head. He didn't seem mad at all. "I understand. I got me time. You need it too. I'm sorry. Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Sounds good. I just need some time to think is all."

"Its no problem. I'm not mad. I understand."

"I'm glad. It's getting kind of late and I'm hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat? I know this really great Italian place. My treat."

"Sounds fun. Lets go."

Rory and Jess's drinks have just arrived at the table. They are back to normal. They both just forget the kiss ever happened. They are comfortable with each other no awkwardness.

All of a sudden someone very familiar approaches the table. Rory looks up to find Dean standing over them.

"Are you with HIM now?" Dean goes right to interrogation without even saying hello.

"Dean what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer me Rory." Dean screams

"Not that it's any of your business but no. Were just friends."

Jess steps in, "Dean just go away. Were just having dinner."

"Just having dinner huh? Well just to let you know I fucked her first! Remember when your kissing her tonight I was there first. Everywhere your kissing her I've been there."

"DEAN STOP!" Rory says tears in her eyes.

Dean is uncontrollable and won't shut up.

"That's right Jess. After you came back to town. It made her want me all the more. She has a tight little ass. That's not the only tight thing about her if you know what I mean."

"DEAN GO AWAY!" Rory says

"She makes the cutest little noises when you fuck her. Rory show him how you moan."

Jess just sits there for once speechless.

"Her tits are small but they have a nice shape to them."

At that moment Dean starts rubbing the side of Rory's arm. She jumps away.

Jess's body finally catches up with his mind he stands up.

"That's it!"

Jess lands an uppercut on Dean's chin. Dean counters that with a punch to the Jess' nose. Red hot blood starts rushing down his face. Jess punches him in the stomach. It knocks the wind out of him. He is grabbing his stomach on the floor. The restaurant is silent.

Jess grabs Rory's hand.

"Come on Rory let's go"

Tears are now streaming down her face.

They get into the car and they both just sit there silently. Rory is the first one to speak.

Tears are pouring down her face.

"Jess I'm so sorry."

"You had sex with him after I came back and told you I loved you?" Jess says looking straight ahead no emotion on his face.

"Yes, but you have to understand I was confused."

Jess doesn't even bother to argue. He just sits and listens.

"Jess, I didn't date anyone for a YEAR after you left. Then you came back and you said you loved me and you left. I still loved you too but I couldn't say it back. I just kept telling myself I don't love you. Then I had sex with Dean to try and convince myself that I didn't love you. It's not something I'm proud of. I mean for god sakes I fucked a MARRIED man. I knew he was married, and it didn't stop me. I didn't love him it meant nothing."

"Look, it's ok. We weren't together. You were upset. Look you never got to eat lets just, get pizza or something."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For standing up for me. Are you ok?"

"It was nothing."

"We can go back to my house and order pizza my mom is probably sleeping at the inn tonight she is swamped with work."

"Ok"

The ride back to Rory's house was silent but not awkward it was comfortable and real.


End file.
